El quinto elemento
by Cuky
Summary: Heero y Trowa se enamoran, se fugan y dejan a Quatre con un dolor en el corazón, la venganza se apodera de un alma y Wufei deberá ocuparse de ello...
1. Capricho

_Con Quatre como protagonista principal y Wufei como secundario, si que éste fic será fuera de lo común, espero les guste._

EL QUINTO ELEMENTO

Cap. 1

CAPRICHO

Se persiguen las pieles erectas

Por la habitación en llamas:

Cuando tus

Colmillos

Ritmos

Falos

Desmitificas el sesenta y nueve

Por las sábanas:

Cuando me

Sacudes

Desgajas

Violas

Polémico el amor expresado así

Pero real, real, real…

El suspiro hondo se escuchó por toda su habitación, era absurdo darle vueltas al pasado, agotador, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ya no le importaba mucho. Sin embargo, pensaba que en el vocabulario del cirquero no existía la palabra cortesía, no, definitivamente no la conocía, porque no fue capaz de dejarle ni siquiera una nota cuando lo dejó, cuando lo abandonó sin más ni menos… fugándose con Yuy.

Fueron dos largos años que vivió a su lado, se enamoró del de ojos esmeralda, porque estaba seguro de que así fue… dudaba tan solo de sus sentimientos hacia a él, no estuvo del todo equivocado, podía descubrir fácilmente ese brillo de deseo en los ojos de Trowa cuando miraba a Heero. Algo que nunca fue dirigido para él.

Entonces supo que no podía competir contra lo que no tenía, no podía competir con Heero, porque era obvio que él despertaba ese algo especial en Trowa, algo que no pudo, aunque lo intentara, no pudo, despertar ese algo en Trowa.

¿Se perdió la magia, ¿se perdió el encanto, ¿el amor?... con todo lo ocurrido ahora sabía que el amor no hacía parte de su vida junto a Trowa, solo había pasión, sexo, pero ningún sentimiento verdadero… nada. Se habían engañado así mismos.

Mientras reflexionaba, miró la fotografía de su ex novio en la mesa de noche, sonriendo como en pocas veces solía hacerlo; también dudó de que alguna de esas sonrisas hubieran sido sinceras. No le provocó nada, solo simpatía… no amó a Trowa…

-Hola, amigo- con paz absoluta, los ex pilotos gundams podían retomar sus vidas con normalidad, más bien, empezar vidas nuevas.

-¿Cómo estas, Duo?- Quatre se levantó del sillón de la amplia sala, dándole un fuerte abraso al ex Shinigami.

-Bien, muy bien… en realidad no me quejo en lo absoluto- sonrió, cerrando los ojos como meditando su situación.

-Me alegro, pero por favor, siéntate-

-Gracias-

Los viejos amigos, platicaron de todo un poco, Quatre se sorprendió al saber que Duo pronto sería padre, claro que nada de eso fue planeado por el americano, tan solo sucedió y ya.

-Pues es una chica muy linda, ¿sabes, la quiero, por eso… me haré responsable por ella y el bebé-

-¿Y que pasó con Hilde?-

-¿Con Hilde, vamos Quatre, de eso ya casi tres años, solo fuimos novios un tiempo… en realidad no sé que está haciendo ella ahora- habló con un dejo de nostalgia, si que a veces la extrañaba.

Quatre sonrió un instante, para volverse serio, envidiaba a Duo de cierta forma, podía ser feliz a su manera.

-Entonces Trowa y Heero ¿eh, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, claro que Heero me contó cuanto tiempo estuvo con Trowa y lo que pasaron juntos… en verdad lo siento mucho, amigo Quatre- Duo lo miraba atento, pudo ver que el rubio no se inmutaba, suspiró aliviado, creía que por su culpa Quatre se pondría mal, pero ya había olvidado a Trowa.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no lo extraño… pero, yo no lo amaba, solo era un amante para mi, supongo que me enamoré de él cuando luchábamos, pero, desde hacía mucho tiempo, que no lo amaba como antes, me alegro que haya encontrado el amor en Heero… se lo merece, es una buena persona, no los odio-

No, como podría, Quatre era incapaz de odiar o sentir rencor contra alguien, a pesar que el japonés le hizo daño al decirle en la cara que amaba a Trowa y ver al mismo no desmentirlo… y corroborando los sentimientos que salían a flote. Esa noche el árabe había llorado.

-Por supuesto- y Duo, como era su costumbre, huyó, ya no toleraba la situación de tener que enfrentar a una bomba de tiempo como su amigo, ¿por qué no simplemente se enfadaba, mandaba todo al diablo, e iba a reclamarle a los dos muchachos… era más lógico que tragarse el enfado y surgir con el estúpido orgullo de siempre. Si, ese orgullo que hizo que Heero y él no compaginaran, lo que hizo que la amistad de años se esfumara en un dos por tres, todo porque Duo no era gay y no le dio el gusto a Heero de decir que si en una relación que no funcionaría. Heero se molestó.

Pudo sentir los minutos pasar como horas, el pesado silencio se volvió insoportable y la expresión de pocos amigos en el rostro de Quatre no mejoraba nada. Duo se volvería loco de no ser por la insistente sonrisa que adornaba sus labios. No sabía exactamente que la mantenía allí, tal vez su curiosidad por hacer desvariar al rubio y hacerle confesar que realmente estaba molesto por lo sucedido… algo debía o tenía que odiar.

-Yo…- Quatre trató de articular palabra, pero el desgano en su voz denotaba que no quería que Duo se quedara, quería estar solo, para comprenderse, para comprender lo que le pasaba, porque estaba cien por ciento seguro que ya no amaba a Trowa, entonces, ¿por qué esa necesidad infinita de querer vengarse?

-Si, lo sé- aunque sabía que ya nada podía hacer y solo la diversión lo movía de cierta forma, Duo salió de la mansión, resignado ya de un posible suceso que podría entretenerlo. En su casa nada era divertido, aquella chica hermosa, pero sin cerebro, dormía casi todo el día, con esa excusa de que estaba embarazada; Duo miraba televisión, leía libros, comía, descansaba, salía a pasear y cuando volvía, escuchaba los balbuceos de reproche de la mujer por no haberla acompañado, se preguntó porqué seguía a su lado. Anhelaba ser padre, tan simple como eso.

Quatre mantuvo su mirada fija en la tasa de té, ya vacía en su mano; se levantó luego de un largo tiempo, encaminándose a su alcoba, donde se desplomó en la cama, aspirando el aroma de ella. Trowa se olía hasta las almohadas.

Basta, era una aventura, un desliz de colegial que termina con el cambio de época, exactamente lo que había sucedido, su amorío con Trowa terminó una vez concluidas las batallas.

Todo se había terminado, Trowa le fue infiel, bajo sus narices, traicionó su confianza, traicionó la poca amistad que pudo haber durado, lo echó todo a perder.

¿Quién le quedaba, ¿quién podría suplir al cirquero en esas noches cuando la oscuridad asecha y el viento sopla taladrando los sentidos como aguja?... absolutamente nadie.

Apretó contra su pecho la colcha, cerrando los ojos, al verse solo, sin nadie a su lado… la furia de una indomable bestia se apoderó de él. Saltó de la cama, se despojó de sus ropas, quedando desnudo, se tumbó de nuevo. Sus manos temblorosas acariciaron tímidamente su sexo, intentando por todos los medios de excitarse, masturbarse con el fin de olvidarlo todo, olvidar que estaba solo… olvidar lo mal que se sentía.

Jadeó al ver que estaba consiguiendo lo que buscaba, pero le hacía falta un cuerpo a su lado, recibir de él un beso, un toque.

Se levantó otra vez y abrió la puerta, no salió de la habitación, solo llamó desde el umbral a Rashid, que como su sirviente subió rápido, un hombre ya maduro. Nadie con más de mil años de madurez y experiencia hubiera estado preparado para ver a su amo y señor, tendido desnudo en la cama, tocándose sin pudor, con las mejillas sonrosadas y exclamando a gritos su posesión.

El ingenuo hombre, sediento de placer y confuso, se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de su protegido, se arremetió en su interior las veces que le fueron posibles, mientras Quatre se limitaba a recibir lo que venía, gimiendo, y si era el caso, rogando por más.

No solo fue Rashid, también fue Abdul, Ahmed, Auda… y la lista podría haber continuado de no haber sido por que el rubio deseaba descansar, el sexo, sin amor, sin sentido, parecía ser el remedio justo para despejar su mente, para relajarse, aunque sabía que más que eso… lo hacía para humillarse.

La noche era demasiado larga, el reloj parecía que no avanzaba y la desesperación por hacer algo que lo alejara de sus pensamientos le carcomía lentamente.

No le dio explicaciones a sus sirvientes, tan solo les pidió que lo embistieran, que lo desgarraran por dentro y lo dejaran solo, como una puta de la calle, con la diferencia que Quatre no recibía dinero.

Se revolcaba en su lecho, no podía dormir, salió de entre las sábanas, dispuesto a ir al cuarto de estudio y tomar un buen libro de la gran biblioteca. El que fuera, no le importaba gran cosa, solo el título le llamó la atención: El perfume, supuso que al tratarse de las crónicas de un asesino, sería bastante entretenido.

Al desplazarlo del anaquel, un pedazo de papel cayó también, Quatre se inclinó, recogiéndolo, sonrió un poco. Una fotografía, donde los cinco guerreros Gundam lucían bastantes formales, todos con traje de gala. En ella solo los de costumbre sonreían: Duo, que con su mano levantada con la V de la victoria, hacía de payaso. Wufei, no era típico en él, pero sonreía, observando de reojo a Duo, recargado en uno de sus hombros tratando de sobresalir, ya que el trenzado ocupaba gran espacio en la foto. Él, el ex piloto de Sandrock, si, sonreía, tomando el brazo de Trowa, apoyando la cabeza en éste. Los que permanecían como estatuas eran el acróbata y el soldado perfecto, como hermanos, iguales y diferentes, pero en ese momento, el rubio tuvo que reconocer, que se complementaban de maravilla.

Ese día, fue su cumpleaños, veinte años ya, todo era perfecto, nada le hacía falta, estaba seguro que podía ser feliz, se equivocó, una vez más.

Pasó sus dedos por el contorno de ese chico que le traicionó, pero enseguida sus ojos se posaron sobre Wufei, no era muy afecto a una conversación, pero sin duda sabía como debía comportarse un ser humano, de no haber sido por Trowa, hubiera elegido al chino. ¿Por qué no, fue la pregunta, un destello de lujuria se instaló en su mirada, era hora de volver a empezar.

-Wufei…-

CONTINUARÁ….

_El poema: "Habitación en llamas", por Carolina Patiño, de Ecuador. Solo deseaba salir de la rutina del 02x01, que siempre termina mal, jaja, espero sigan leyendo, y me tengan un poco de paciencia, cuando empiezo algo a veces se me olvida continuar deseo reviews por favor . Muchas gracias. _


	2. Razones

_Con Quatre como protagonista principal y Wufei como secundario, si que éste fic será fuera de lo común, espero les guste._

EL QUINTO ELEMENTO

Cap. 2

RAZONES

En mi tentación

Están tus deseos acurrucados

Arrodillados frente

A las alucinaciones

De mi cuerpo y de tus manos

En mi tentación

Tu sexo despierto yace,

Y me desvela,

Me canta,

Me madruga,

Me gime…

Al compás de una sola melodía, se mecían los cuerpos insaciables, los gemidos, combinados con caricias, volviéndose besos y deseos, en un sueño esperado, tanto para el frió de cada corazón, ahora ardían en amor, si… amor…

-Te amo… Heero…-

Lo besó con pasión en su alma, ¡cuánto esperó para que el precioso soldado perfecto estuviera en sus brazos! Se lamentó el día que lo dejó partir, se tragó el afán por hacerlo suyo, por tenerlo cerca. Ahora ya se hacía realidad.

-Y yo a ti, Trowa-

Decepcionado del piloto 02, el de ojos cobalto buscó abrigo en alguien que se parecía tanto a él, era casi como mirarse en un espejo. Los ojos inexpresivos, la seriedad ante cualquier situación… la soledad. Entonces Heero pudo entender que podía volver a ilusionarse, volver a mostrar un poco de sentimiento, volver a sonreír. Y lo amó, amó esa sensación, estaba feliz.

Terminaron con su entrega, descansando en la cama que compartían, respirando agitadamente, el sexo con amor siempre era el mejor. Ahora ambos podían juzgarlo.

-Nunca nos separaremos, ¿verdad?-

Trowa era el más temeroso, sabía a la perfección que Heero aún sentía algo por ese maldito ex compañero de batallas, el maldito trenzado, quien fue el primero en cautivar a su pareja. La alegría volvió a su corazón al enterarse de que Duo había rechazado al ojiazul. Aunque maldijo a Duo por eso, el simple hecho de que hizo sufrir a Heero, le carcomía el cuerpo en furia.

-No, nunca, porque te amo, y te amaré por siempre-

Heero miró fijamente en los ojos de Trowa, esperando que entendiera cuanto significaba él para su vida, sin su ayuda no habría podido superar la fase de un enamoramiento que estaba destinado al fracaso, amaba con locura a Trowa, y quería por todos los medios que éste lo supiera, para que así ya no preguntara, lo que era bastante obvio.

-Si, gracias Heero, no sé que haría sin ti-

Se besaron, con ternura, cualquiera que los hubiese no creería que en verdad, los sentimientos humanos existían en sus corazones, ellos no eran de piedra. Lo duro de su vida, a través de incontables penalidades, los volvió los estoicos muchachos que fueron, pero con el tiempo, paciencia y su encuentro… su amor, les volvió la esperanza, de que aún ellos, podían amar y ser correspondidos.

Al alejarse de su pasado, tuvieron más seguridad. Trowa, por su parte, creyó que amaba a Quatre, que lo amaba de verdad, lo que era una amistad tan fuerte, fácilmente se podía interpretar con amor, pero solo era un mutua simpatía, "amigos con ventaja", no sintió ningún remordimiento al abandonarlo. Heero, creía que la seguridad fue su fuerte, pero no conocía nada del mundo exterior, la realidad que estaba detrás de la guerra, jamás experimentó nada parecido y aunque no lo admitió… tenía miedo. Por eso quería aferrarse a algo, o alguien que estuviera conectado con lo único que conocía: la guerra. Duo fue el elegido, tan carismático, tan lleno de energía, capaz de sonreír, aún entre las sombras, entre la sangre, entre el dolor. Lo que sintió por Relena Peacecraft, fue admiración, con un dejo de ilusión. Podía ver en ella el ideal de alcanzar la paz, sabiendo que lo que proponía era un sueño, un sueño inalcanzable, al dejar las armas, era sencillo terminar con la guerra. Sin querer se burló de ella, pero el "amor" no dejó su corazón. Pero se engañaba a sí mismo. Por fin pudo estar convencido al conocer a Duo, con más intensidad, si, lo amó. Nuevamente se vio en conflicto con la parte de soldado y la parte de humano que parecía nacer en él en aquella época, conoció a Trowa, poniendo en duda su amor por Maxwell, pero… Duo lo rechazó, lo odió y se odió, por ser tan estúpido. Todo murió para él. Sin embargo Trowa seguía a su lado. Nunca pensó que sería tan afortunado.

Los dos estaban solos, los dos desconocían el mundo de las emociones, se entendieron a penas con mirarse, nada podía ser tan perfecto.

Dispuesto a realizar lo que le podía tranquilizar, estaba el chico rubio, con su mirada perdida, con su cuerpo débil, con marcas que lo cubrían, por el acto sexual desesperado, deseoso de escaparse de un destino de ira, ahora más calmado, la venganza clamaba a su corazón destrozado.

Sabía que ya nada podía detenerlo, porque simplemente quería ver a Trowa Barton frente a él, arrodillado, pidiéndole perdón, y el en su repulsión, le diría cuanto es que lo detestaba, que solo entre ellos existió sexo, no amor, con eso podía acabar con lo poco que quedaba de él, porque antes de que Trowa hiciera lo que planeaba, un poderoso obstáculo se erguía en su camino. Para cumplir su meta, le faltaba lo más importante: matar a Yuy.

Un sendero que no conozco

Un dolor que se extiende por mi pecho,

Anhelo lo que un día fue mío

Y te vea arder en las llamas de mi pecado

Solo para matarte con mi lamento…

Sus ojos negros, entrelazados con el firmamento. Wufei, con una sonrisa admiraba la bella mañana, en un día de primavera, un día sin ataques, un día perfecto.

Se acostumbró a la reinante paz con rapidez, no obstante los días en los que fue soldado no lo dejaban, pero no se lamentó de haber conocido a sus compañeros, que al principio fueron desconocidos, que estorbaban la misión, se volvieron sus amigos, sus aliados, en quienes se podía confiar.

Caminaba rumbo a su trabajo, al igual que el 01 y el 03, él también solo conocía los combates, "solo tengo la capacidad de coexistir en un campo de batalla", esa era su forma de pensar, cierta, pero en realidad no estaba preparado para enfrentar a una sociedad pacifista, temía no ser lo suficientemente bueno para las personas, para que lo catalogaran de un igual, pero no había opción, debía acostumbrarse.

Los preventivos todos los días tenían algo que hacer, al menos no se aburría en su actual empleo, ya sea explorando el espacio, o indagando en la Tierra.

Ya en su oficina, se sentó en la silla, recargándose en el respaldo de ésta, pensaba demasiado en sus amigos, eso no estaba bien. Ahora su deber estaba ahí, no en los viejos tiempos, no en los recuerdos.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la contestadora, había un mensaje, se extrañó de eso, nadie, excepto el personal de las instalaciones conocía su número de trabajo. Su sorpresa fue mucha, al escuchar la voz de uno de sus amigos, invitándole a encontrarse, a charlar, a recuperar su deteriorada amistad.

-Quatre…-

CONTINUARÁ….

_El poema: "En mi tentación" por Magdalena Rhea, de Ecuador. Y el otro, pues me lo inventé muy malo lo sé, XD, con este fic solo deseaba salir de la rutina del 02x01, que siempre termina mal XD. Muchas gracias a todas las que leen mi fic, me tardé un poco al hacerlo, pero ya está aquí. _

_Vamos con los reviews _

Alhena-star: Gracias, pues si, Heero y Trowa son unos malditos XD y, no lo sé, ya veré si les hago algo malo en cuanto a lo de Duo y Heero, pues no creo poder hacer un flash back, porque eso pasó hace tiempo y pues… las cosas son muy simples un: "Duo te quiero a mi lado" y Duo diciendo: "No soy gay, déjame en paz", bueno, la cosa es que terminó mal XD, de todas formas gracias por tu comentario, ¡sigue leyendo! XD

Yumiandyuni: Hooola amiga , pues no te preocupes, Quatre se portará bien esta vez XD, gracias por leer, espero verte pronto, te me cuidas, chao!

Noriko Ukai: TT hay amiga! Gracias! Los ánimos se me suben, ¡si, de verdad te agradezco por tus palabras llenas de sabiduría XD, odio los 01x02, prefiero los 02x01, jajajaja XD, pero igual me da una rabia cuando le ponen a Duo como el debilucho del cuento TT, y los de 03x04, mmm…. En realidad no me afectan . Y lo de la configuración de pues no tengo la menor idea XD, así que no sé que hay que hacer y pues espero que no haya una coma (,) de más . Gracias de verdad, nos vemos y si por favor, lee hasta el final, como yo lo hago con: "El retorno de los Gundam", por cierto, ¿cómo va eso? Espero que bien, nos vemos!

Rockergirl-sk: Gracias! De verdad! Que bueno que alguien más aprecie al lindo de Wufei, al pobre lo abandonan y yo tengo que colarlo XD, pues si, H y T son unos malditos XD, pero ya verán, muajajaja (risa maniática), pues si, Quatre se vengará no de la forma que esperan, pero lo hará . Pues lo de Quatre follando con sus "amigos" maguanac se me ocurrió por un fic que estoy haciendo de otra serie también muy pervertida , espero que te haya gustado! Sigue leyendo! Bye!


	3. Delirios

_Con Quatre como protagonista principal y Wufei como secundario, si que éste fic será fuera de lo común, espero les guste. Lamento la demora._

EL QUINTO ELEMENTO

Cap. 3

DELIRIOS

Supongo que ya me habrás olvidado,

Que otros besos habrán saboreado tu boca,

Que yo seré esa sombra

Que se esconde detrás de los árboles…

-Hola, cuánto tiempo sin vernos-

Lo saludó, sonriendo, como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía, ahora que la paz reinaba en la Tierra, no estaría mal comenzar de nuevo, más bien, comenzar algo que nunca tuvo inicio, como era la amistad de los cinco pilotos Gundam. Después de la última misión, no supo nada más de ellos y aunque el fue el primero el desistir de un vínculo fraternal, ahora que se sentía solo, podía intentar relacionarse con los demás.

Quatre estaba allí, sonriéndole también, pero en su mente perdida y angustiada, no había espacio para entablar algo, algo que no fuera sus planes, para eso necesitaba a Wufei, para que lo ayudara a vencer al demonio que le arrebato su capricho, matar a Heero, en la guerra, estuvo a punto de lograrlo… si tan solo… no se hubiera contenido, nada de esto, nada de esto estuviera sucediendo y su sufrimiento no se haría presente en esos momentos, pero no podía ser tan obvio, debía ganarse la confianza del chino, para que lo ayudara con su plan, aún si esto significaba utilizarlo sin que se diera cuenta… no podía creer… que se estuviera rebajando a esto… no lo creía… pero ya no podía contener esa ira que le invadía cada vez que observaba las fotografías de Trowa, a su lado, con esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa hipócrita… si no lo amaba… si nunca lo amó… ¿¡por qué le dolía tanto?

Me siento como el pobre loco

Que se come las uñas,

El mismo loco que mira en el espejo

El reflejo de lo que fue contigo…

-Si, cuanto tiempo, siéntate-

Sería extraño un abrazo, Wufei no era afectuoso y Quatre no quería serlo, así que tomaron asiento en ese restaurante, mirando a la gente pasar por la calle, desde el ventanal, no encontrando un tema de conversación, sin querer, sin mala intención, Wufei toca el tema, el tema tan odiado por Quatre.

-¿Has visto a los demás, ¿sabes algo de Maxwell, Yuy o Barton?-

Por instantes, el cuerpo del rubio tiembla al escuchar ese nombre, sus manos rasgan un poco la tela de su pantalón, Wufei no se percata de eso, las manos de Quatre estaban bajo la mesa, pero pudo notar su incomodidad, pero se sorprende de su respuesta, sus palabras sonaban algo cortantes, pero tranquilas.

-Duo, va a ser padre, no es que lo haya planeado, pero así será… de Heero y Trowa, solo te puedo decir… que están juntos, como pareja-

Wufei se sorprende bastante, no desconocía las preferencias de Trowa, pero le sorprendió que no estuviera con Quatre, si parecía que se entendían a la perfección, como si fueran el uno para el otro; no sabía lo de Heero, lo cual ya lo estaba inquietando, en referencia a Duo, ya sabía lo alocado y poco prudente que el americano resultaba ser, supuso que tarde o temprano, se metería en algún problema.

-Es típico de Maxwell, pero esos dos… no me lo esperaba-

Bebió el agua colocada por el camarero, sentía un pequeño nudo en la garganta, la curiosidad lo estaba matando, quería saber por qué Winner no estaba con Barton, pero el árabe parecía ajeno a la situación o de plano le importaba, y mucho, por eso su nerviosismo, ¿podía ser qué…?

Ya sé, no hay luna llena,

Pero sigo siendo

El lobo que te busca hambriento,

El mismo que te araña la espalda

Y se entrega sin reservas…

-Wufei, yo quisiera, que… me ayudes, necesito… superarlo, es que… me da mucha vergüenza, pero, pero… yo…-

Valiéndose de toda su experiencia en manipulación, Quatre derrama lágrimas, sin sentido, sin sentir nada, solo las dejaba caer, sabía que era un medio efectivo para el convencimiento, bajando la mirada, así podría inspirar lástima.

-¿Qué ocurre, ¿Por qué te pones así, Quatre…

-Él… me violó…-

Cubre su rostro con ambas manos, tal vez para tratar de parecer más creíble o solo para que Wufei no notara la sonrisa cínica que se formaba en sus labios… todo podía ser posible.

Divago con los ojos perdidos

Detrás de la ventana,

La ciudad se va asfixiando,

A lo lejos, a lo lejos,

El hombre que soy va corriendo

Tras tus pasos.

No pudo evitar levantarse y abrazarlo, como si se tratara de un pequeño niño, pero no cuestionaría nada, Barton, había abusado de Quatre, sin más ni menos, ahora no podía sentir más que furia, hacia aquel que consideraba amigo, ya no era nada, vil basura, un insecto, el cual aplastaría hasta matarlo, sin saber el por qué, con solo una versión de la verdad, le haría pagar a Barton, a como de lugar.

Wufei jamás se daría cuenta de la sonrisa que prevalecía en el rostro de Quatre, quien se sentía triunfante, al saber que su venganza, pronto la vería realizada.

CONTINUARÁ….

_Lo siento, pero este fic, me está causando problemas, creo que lo terminaré ni son ni ton para la próxima, creí que sería fácil, pero me equivoqué XD. Lamento si te decepciono querida amiga Noriko, pero en verdad, que tengo otros fics por terminar y por realizar, que con éste, le vi ya difícil, pero déjame ver si le pongo más esfuerzo, aunque esto represente un largo retraso en el mismo ¿me esperarías?_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, prometo responderlo para la próxima, nos veremos, claro que me demoraré más tiempo con este fic, lo siento, besos._

_Cuky_


	4. Sin engaños

_Con Quatre como protagonista principal y Wufei como secundario, si que éste fic será fuera de lo común, espero les guste. Lamento la demora._

EL QUINTO ELEMENTO

Cap. 4

SIN ENGAÑOS

Mago antiguo me deshojas.

Delicadamente, abordamos la suavidad de la piel.

Nos sintonizamos.

Mi vientre se agita esperando tu llegada.

La armonía empieza.

Tú dentro de mí.

Fundidos en el mismo mar.

Somos millones de gotas de luz.

Fundidos en el espacio. Estallamos.

Nos mezclamos con ese algo mayor.

Son tan solo unos instantes, sin embargo,

Luego de ti, me siento una prolongación del infinito.

Podía encontrarlo fácilmente, tenerlo al frente, cara a cara, le haría pagar caro su osadía, su cinismo y si era posible, hasta poder matarlo.

No sabía por qué le afectaba tanto, quizá había una mejor solución, una que no conlleve a la violencia, a un asesinato, pero no podía detenerlo… no podía detener ese comportamiento, que saber que Quatre fue violado por el maldito de Barton lo volvía loco, deseaba más que nada ver sonreír con tanta inocencia al rubio, aunque sea una vez más, solo una vez más, como tantas veces solía hacerlo, ahora era el momento de averiguarlo, de averiguar de una vez por todos, si sus palabras poseían la verdad.

Esta vez bajo el árbol del deseo.

Vengo a desvanecerme

Entre el agua revuelta de tus brazos

Y no pensar en nada

Y no dejar que nadie

Asesine el minuto

De este encuentro.

Puedo tocar la tentación

Y hundirme

En el crudo vinagre de tu cuerpo

Dejarme contemplar sin precauciones

Por todas las retinas

De tu adentro.

Mientras se entregaban al placer, las veces que sus cuerpos se los permitían, agitados, casi derrotados, al borde la grata inconsciencia, con un nuevo respiro, los dos amantes culminaban al unísono, en las blancas sábanas del lecho de pasión.

-Te amo tanto, Heero, jamás pensé llegar a amar a alguien de esta forma-

Sonrió satisfecho, toda su vida esperó ese momento de felicidad, porque todos los pilotos la merecían, ellos que habían servido a la muerte y estar en conjunto con la sangre, el destino de centenares de personas perecieron en sus manos, con su máscara de soldado, seguía adelante, sin motivos, mas que una nueva era de paz, sin obstáculos, los sentimientos eran inútiles, pero ahora con una razón: su amado.

-Trowa…-

Le acompañó en su dicha, abrazando su cuerpo, atrayéndolo al suyo, no estaba acostumbrado a expresarse como Trowa, pero sentía lo mismo que él, tan solo lo demostraba con sus acciones y su cuerpo, y eso le bastaba al ojiverde, que con una sonrisa más amplia, besó los labios que se le ofrecían sin reparo, sacando las energías necesarias, para una nueva sesión de entrega.

Porque

Mientras puedas acariciar la arena

De los desenterrados

La muerte será justificada

¿Habrás soñado alguna vez

Que el pecado se paga

Con la muerte?

Pero estuvo escrito

Aún antes que la Tierra

Sodoma

Y

Gomorra

Serán siempre para compartir.

En su plan de venganza, cerrando los ojos al futuro, gemía roncamente, revolcándose en su cama, con sus tres sirvientes y mientras uno de ellos lo embestía, él chupaba con urgencia el miembro erecto de otro, y el tercero disfrutaba del suyo, masturbándose, sintiendo el placer venir en cualquier momento.

Luego de más de dos horas gozando, los hombres se retiraron, dejando a su amo con sus propios pensamientos, sabía que no estaba bien haber engañado a Wufei, quien le entregó sin contemplación su amistad, ahora lo traicionaba con una vil mentira, que si lo volvía a ver, no merecía perdón; presto a irse, empacó sus cosas, ya no quería vivir en el pasado, anhelaba mirar más allá de lo que le esperaba en el frió amanecer de su cobardía, le daba miedo admitir que se quedaba solo y no se podía aferrar a algo que desde el principio en verdad nunca le perteneció… ese muchacho de ojos esmeraldas, que fue suyo, pero jamás le entregó lo que le interesaba, su alma y corazón, y pensaba que también le pudo dar todo, sin tan solo él lo daba primero.

Ahora no le quedaba más que resignarse, no le quedaba más que irse, a un lugar apartado, a aclarar sus confusas emociones, despidiéndose para siempre de todo lo que podría significar algo para él.

No pretendo retenerte

Aborté mis sueños, deseché el deseo

Abrí las piernas a un nuevo amor

Puedes partir tranquilo

Ya todo pasó

El corazón no late, la piel no siente

Mi sábana no te extraña

El sol murió

Como muere cada noche

Mi escasa vida.

Abrió la puerta al sentir los golpes, desesperados y urgentes; se sorprendió de ver allí, con el ceño fruncido, al igual que sus brazos, mirándolo con odio, a Wufei, quien no esperó ni un segundo y entró al departamento, hogar de Trowa y Heero, sin importarle si los había interrumpido, solo buscaba explicaciones y de seguro, que las encontraría.

Trowa lo observó por varios minutos, descifrando al instante el motivo de su inesperada visita, pues no le sorprendía, pero no lo iba a tolerar, los caprichos de Quatre, llegarían a su fin, de una vez por todas.

-Hablemos claro… ¿Qué es lo que dijo Quatre?-

CONTINUARÁ….

_Hola, cuanto tiempo, pues ya me llegó la inspiración y no estoy segura, pero creo que el siguiente capítulo es el final, espero que les haya gustado, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo ¡gracias por los reviews! Adiós._


End file.
